Only You
by darknessonly13
Summary: To Jesse all that mattered was him. It's always been like that, he loves his family but he feels as if he loves him a bit more, something stronger, an unrequited soulmate. Now that he is sick and on the hospital, everyone goes to visit him but where is he? The one that his heart aches and desires to see and feel so desperately. "My heart wants you. And only you."


A/N: hi! Sorry for the time I haven't updated... I have been trying to make another Oneshot but I got stuck and started a new one and same story and now I have like 4 unfinished ones, so I'm making this one short and sweet so I can actually finish! Thank you for all the views of my other story (which I have to edit because I can't anymore, guess I reached a limit or something... *sobbu*), hopefully you'll like this one as well. It is with the same pairing. I love Spiritshipping a little too much, hehe... alas! Here it is!

Story start!

My mind says, "no, it's wrong." yet my heart differs. I can't fight either of them. I feel so pathetic, I have had this crush ever since the day I transferred from North Academy and met him. That spunky, brown-eyed, hazelnut-color haired, young man that made miracles for the school. His smile... that was my biggest weakness. That was what made me fall. Throughout the year things went fine, I guess. But one day, something bad happened. I over-worked myself and collapsed from exhaustion on Crowler's classroom. Hassleberry carried me to the nurse's office and I guess they just laid me down on the bed and let me rest so Mrs. Fontaine could run the tests and all she had to do to see what was wrong with me.

I slowly stirred in bed, battling my eyes to get them open. It was of no avail, for the bright light in the room was too bothersome for my emerald eyes to take. After a couple of minutes, I squinted my eyes and blinked slowly, analyzing the surroundings around me, I was shirtless and was being covered by the pristine white sheets. There was some shifting coming from behind the curtain that was rolled to give me privacy and I looked towards it. Fonda heard me and opened the curtain, looking at me with a smile.

"You're finally awake!" She smiled, "you've been out for a while."  
"How long of a while?" I asked softly, feeling a bit woozy.  
"About a week or so. You worked yourself and collapsed on Crowler's classroom. Your classmates were kind enough to bring you here and some of them come here constantly to check on you."  
"Who?" I asked absentmindedly.  
"Well your friends, of course! Aster, Jim, Bastion, Blair, Atticus, he's dragged Zane here a couple of times," that last part managed to make me smile, Atticus could be like that, "Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz..."

On the list, she mentioned some of the other students I knew, even Mindy and Jasmine. But on that list... I only wanted one of those people to come see me. To at least write me a note or something, I mean, scribbling down "how are you?" on a paper is honestly not _that_ hard.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear anyone come in through the door.

"Hey, mate! Finally awake, I see." Jim spoke out in his Australian accent as he waved casually at me.  
"Yeah, finally." I replied tiredly with a forced smile.

"So how ya feelin', sarge?" Hassleberry added to the conversation in his -much more noticeable than mine- southern accent.  
"Never been better..." I joked and chuckled softly.

Everyone would tell I was faking that smile so I just gave up a and rested back on the bed. Everyone Fonda mentioned was there, except Jaden. I didn't even care Alexis hadn't even bothered to come visit me. Newly lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door yet I looked at the direction without intending to.

My mind cursed. My heart beat hard against my chest. My stomach had dropped to the ground. I felt like all of the force in me had gathered in one little impulse and made me alert in no time. My eyes were full of shock as I looked at the sight before me. Jaden had finally come visit... holding hands with Alexis.

"Hey Jess. How ya doing?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

Oh great, great. I've never been better, actually. I'm a potato in a bed, you don't visit and now you're here. Holding hands with Alexis.

"I'm just peachy." I faked a sympathetic tone that failed a bit.  
"That's great then! Hey, Lexy and I are dating!" He grinned.

I had officially gone insane. Why? Why her and not me? Was this why you hadn't come visit me? Because of her? Alexis stole the one I love from me. But... as much as I hated it... I had to live it. He'd never lay eyes on me. He had the dream of the school with him, there's no way he'd trade _her_ for someone like _me_. I could only pretend to be happy.

"That's great, Jay..." I gave a wry smile.  
"Awesome!" Jaden grinned and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

My love has always been unrequited. I knew it from the start. You've always been so unreachable for me. And I knew this too. Yet my heart keeps insisting in you. I have tried getting over you countless times. But I can't. I just can't. I love you too much.

I've tried forgetting you. I've tried ignoring these feelings. I've tried convincing myself to not like you. I've tried to reason with my heart to like someone else. But the heart wants what the heart wants. And mine wants only you.

**poor Jesse, c'mon, let's send him cookies and make him feel better! :3**

**r & r?**


End file.
